Firrerreo
Firrerreové (taktéž známí jako Firrerreoni) byli původním obyvatelstvem planety Firrerre. Biologie a vzhled Firrerreové připomínají lidi, ale mají dvoubarevné vlasy a jejich oči chrání mžurka. Jsou schopní vidět v ultrafialové části světelného spektra. Jsou rovněž schopni se rychle vyhojit i z velice vážných zranění – pokud není poškozené cokoliv důležité pro srdce či mozek. Kromě toho mají někteří zlatě zabarvenou kůži, která změní barvu na stříbrnou, pokud jsou naštvaní či vyděšení. Tento druh má rovněž velice výrazně vyvinuté špičáky a jsou v porovnání s průměrnými lidmi extrémně dlouhověcí. Společnost a kultura Tato rasa věřila, že jedinec může „vlastnit“ jméno druhého, a z tohoto důvodu své jméno téměř nikdy neprozrazovali, snad jen svému partnerovi či blízkému příteli.Vyslovením jména někoho jiného bylo považováno za rovné jeho ovládnutí, a tak tento akt Firrerreové vykonávali při jakékoliv příležitosti. Jejich společnost byla organizována do klanů a příslušníci jednoho klanu se o blaho ne-členů vlastního klanu téměř vůbec nezajímali. Historie Během vrcholu vlády Impéria, dva k Síle citliví Firrerreové, Hethrir a jeho partnerka Rillao, se stali studenty sithského Lorda Dartha Vadera. Hethrir byl za své služby Impériu odměněn titulem Prokurátor spravedlnosti. Hethrirovy činy v této funkci zahrnovaly souzení „zrádných“ členských světů. Tento soud probíhal tak, že obyvatelstvo těchto světů bylo umístěno do hibernace na podsvětelné frachťáky a odesláno kolonizovat vzdálené světy za okrajem galaxie pro imperiální účely. Ve snaze prokázat svou loajalitu vůči humanocentrickému vedení Impéria, odsoudil svůj vlastní domovský svět a svou rasu k smrti. Krátce před bitvou o Yavin byly tisíce dospělých Firrerreanů násilím naloděny na paluby podsvětelných frachťáků, zatímco miliony dalších byly ponechány na Firrerre. Firrerreové na odlétajících frachťácích byly donuceni sledovat, jak Palpatinova elitní brigáda Starcrash uvolnila do atmosféry jejich rodné planety virus včelího úlu, který v průběhu několika dnů vyhubil všechny formy života, včetně většiny Firrerreanů. Aby Impérium zamezilo rozšíření tohoto viru na ostatní planety, Firrerre bylo dáno do karantény. Zbývajících několik tisícovek Firrerreanů bylo umístěno do hibernace na frachťácích, které podsvětelnou rychlostí cestovali na světy za okrajem galaxie, které měli osídlit pro imperiální účely. Hethrir věřil, že on i Impérium budou existovat tisíc let. Po tisíci letech Hethrir plánoval, že se k těmto frachťákům vrátí a probudí jejich osádky, které ho pak budou uctívat jako všemocného boha, kterého musí poslouchat. Po porážce Impéria po bitvě o Endor roku 4 PBY ztratil Hethrir své postavení Prokurátora spravedlnosti kvůli úpadku imperiální moci. Nechal potom vysledovat všechny frachťáky, které odeslal do hlubokého vesmíru a shromáždil je na utajeném místě. To čas od času navštěvoval a vybíral si děti, které následně prodával do otroctví, či je nechal vychovat jako služebníky svého Znovuzrozeného impéria. Rillao, znechucená činy svého manžela, spolu se svým nenarozeným synem Tigrisem utekla na vzdálený svět. Naneštěstí je Hethrir nakonec vypátral a uvěznil ji v mučící síti na palubě jednoho z frachťáků. Svého syna Tigrise si odvedl s sebou s úmyslem vychovat z něj dědice svého Znovuzrozeného Impéria. Chlapec však naneštěstí nebyl k citlivý Síle a byl odsunut na pozici služebníka. Roku 14 PBY, prezidentka Nové republiky Leia Organa Solo objevila Hethrirovy frachťáky s jejich živým nákladem během pátrání po svých třech dětech, které byly uneseny v průběhu jednání na Munto Codru. Po nalodění se na nejbližší frachťák velice rychle objevila, že všichni vězni jsou Firrerreové. Podařilo se jí osvobodit Rillao a dvojice opustila frachťák na palubě její osobní jachty Alderaan. Osvobozen byl ještě jeden Firrerreo, který odmítl odejít a opustit své lidi, přestože frachťáku, na kterém byl uvězněn, by při podsvětelné rychlosti trvalo desetiletí, než by dosáhl jiné planety . Tato loď pak pokračovala v kurzu na své původní místo určení, aniž by o ní byly nějaké další zprávy. Po porážce Znovuzrozeného impéria byly Firrerreové z lodí přesídleni na jiné planety. Někteří se usadili na Belderone a Kinooine, ačkoliv belderonská kolonie a lidští obyvatelé planety se během Yuuzhanvongské invaze do galaxie postavili proti sobě a tím umožnili Yuuzhan Vongům dobýt Belderone. Yuuzhan Vongové na Belderone pak tuto kolonii téměř vyhladili. Během Druhé galaktické občanské války byli Firrerreové vzácnější než kdykoliv předtím. Výskyt *''Yoda: Temné setkání'' *''Nový řád Jedi: Heretik I: Zůstatek (pouze zmínka)'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal (pouze zmínka)'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Kategorie:Inteligentní druhy Kategorie:Lidské a lidem podobné druhy